解渴（531）
by sjszymybwgpldnrl
Summary: 531 3p


一

范丞丞和守在门口的经纪人打了招呼，推门进了蔡徐坤休息室。

"爸爸很忙，你要听话。"蔡徐坤的声音透着不耐烦。

范丞丞顺着蔡徐坤厚实的毛毛大衣，挑着眉做着嘴型，埋怨他太凶了。

"叫奶奶接电话。"蔡徐坤拍开范丞丞的手，揉了揉眉心。

"这么晚怎么还不让他睡觉，您不能总惯着他。"有温热的手指伸进头发。

"今天不回去了，忙过这一阵儿吧，有空我会回去看他。"舒适的力度按压在头皮上，让他放松又困倦。"妈您别太累了，家务让保姆干。好好好，我会按时吃饭的，啧。"后面有人在耳边作怪，痒的他回头瞪了一眼。"我不跟他说话了，嗯，您早点休息。"

头上的手指停了下来，惹得蔡徐坤回身去拉，被人顺势搂进怀里。

"怎么我大儿子惹你生气了？"

"谁是你大儿子？"

"你儿子不就是我儿子吗"唇贴着温热的脖颈摩擦"哥哥。"

声音打在敏感的锁骨处，蔡徐坤不禁打了个颤。仰头靠在范丞丞肩膀上，眼睛痴痴地望向天花板。

下了舞台，总是止不住的空虚，四面台上的耀眼花火转瞬即逝，现下只有寂寥的白色。

嘴唇启合，气声流动。

我巴不得没生他。

范丞丞没做回应，只是抱紧了怀里的人。手指探进厚实的大衣，冰凉的肌肤并未被皮草温暖。范丞丞温热的手掌压在蔡徐坤小腹处，缓缓的打着圈按摩。

"又发冷了。"

"嗯。"

"也快到日子了，我会过去陪你的，别怕。"

"好。"次数多了，他也无所谓了。什么脸面尊严在噬骨的寒冷面前都失去了价值。

门被敲响，两人默契分开，范丞丞啄了两下蔡徐坤嘴角。还有行程要赶，当晚就要离开。无需多话，分别如千百次一样平常。

桌上的手机又震了一下。

蔡徐坤打开看是母亲发过来的一条语音。

"妈…妈咪，呜呜，宝宝再也不惹，你…嗝…生气了…妈咪…宝宝好想你…呀。"哽咽抽泣的童声从手机里传来，委屈的让人心疼。

蔡徐坤抱紧双臂，防备的姿势，仿佛手机是什么猛兽一样。休息室的门被推开，工作人员陆续进来，经纪人看着他防备的脸，以为发生了什么事上前询问。他摇摇头，让cody过来卸妆。趁着夹刘海的空档，拿起手机回复了几个字。

让他睡觉。

再没有比他狠心的父亲，再没有比他狠心的母亲。

蔡徐坤裹紧那件人造皮草。

他还是冷，越来越冷。

无论多么温暖的环境，寒冷始终将他包围住。而且，离那个日子越近就更甚。

他恨，更恨那个孩子。如果没有生下他，他不会到今天这个境地，不会这么的，不知廉耻。

他夹紧双腿，想要被填满的感觉自内而外的将他吞噬。

范丞丞留下的味道还在空气中飘散。

他想要。

越来越想要。

二

推开浴室的门，扑面而来的蒸汽，让人误以为这是桑拿房。

范丞丞从水里把快要晕厥的蔡徐坤捞起来抱进卧室。过高的水温让白皙的皮肤微微发红，却反而衬得人脸上有了气色。

蔡徐坤头还是晕，瞄到范丞丞不善的面色，拉过范丞丞的手贴在滚烫的脸上。

"刚进去没一会儿，以为你会晚上才到。"

睫毛上的水珠泛着光，范丞丞知道他在讨好，低下头用还泛着冷气的鼻尖去蹭蔡徐坤的脸。

"丞丞，抱抱我。"赤裸的身体献祭一样的敞开着。范丞丞知道他要不是难受，不会这样主动求欢。也无二话，脱了身上累赘，贴着泛着水汽的潮湿肉体，将人压在了床铺间。

吻像烟蒂一样烫在皮肤上，疼、痒，又发麻。蔡徐坤不知道这几天他是怎么熬过来的，知道范丞丞会来探班后，他就不好意思再催促对方。可是身体深处的欲望却折磨的他要发疯，不管填进去什么道具，不管怎样的自我抚慰都无法缓解。他焦头烂额，无法入睡，满足不了的肉体让他如在冰窟中冷的牙齿发颤。只能躲在滚烫的浴池中，妄图可以缓解，可他知道这一切只是徒劳。他还记得当初去医院时大夫回答他的那些难以置信的诊断。因为生产后的荷尔蒙紊乱，因为早期肆意滥用抑制剂的副作用，能缓解他的只有性交，或者说，能抚慰他肉体伤痛的只有男性的精液。他不再有发情期，可他随时都在发情期的边缘。只有乳白色的精液射进体内深处，才可以不冷、不痛，重新假装自己是一个普通人。多么可悲的病症，而他甚至不知道那孩子的父亲在哪里。

臀肉被扒开，敏感的褶皱被滚烫的手指按压。早就被道具磨得红肿的穴口，疼痛带着颤栗的酥麻让蔡徐坤咬紧了下唇。

"有东西，帮我拿出来…"

范丞丞早有预料般的安抚的亲了亲。两根手指探入早就泥泞一片的甬道，摸到一根拉绳缓缓往外拽。

"啊啊~"硅胶的椭圆形按摩器磨在敏感的肠壁刺激的蔡徐坤收缩着穴口，范丞丞竟一下没拽出来。

"别浪。"一巴掌打在臀肉上，蔡徐坤软着腰，呻吟的呼痛声还余音未了，按摩器就被整个抽出。

"快…进来…丞丞。"尾音向上卷曲，范丞丞知他心急，看着扩张也不用再做。胡乱抹了润滑，扶着早就勃起的分身抵在湿滑的穴口。

蔡徐坤喜欢范丞丞进入他的感觉。

又狠又深。

刚成年的弟弟掐着年长者劲瘦的腰，每一下深顶都将床上的人按进柔软的床铺。蔡徐坤抱着枕头，牙咬着织物边缘，好不让自己的叫声过分淫荡。

"哥哥，一插这里，你就夹得我好紧。"

"用力操我…丞丞…别停…啊~"蔡徐坤趴着起身，跪坐在床上，后穴向后蹭，竟是将自己送着往范丞丞分身上撞。

范丞丞低下头，看着殷红的穴口贪吃的吞吐着自己，眼睛发红的抓住蔡徐坤的后颈吻上他的唇。两人接吻的嘴角流出来的不知道是谁的唾液，蔡徐坤后仰着腰，被弯曲成一张弓，身体不住地因为范丞丞猛烈地抽插颤抖。

范丞丞顶的好深，他受不住的想要逃开，却又下意识的夹得更紧。像是撒娇又像是讨饶，软绵绵的声音磨得范丞丞恨不得今晚就将他操坏掉。

甬道深处的壶嘴儿贪吃的吮着范丞丞的龟头，那一吸一抽的真空感，引得范丞丞越发用力，直往最深处撞。没几下，蔡徐坤就受不住的挣扎着爬着要逃，被范丞丞抱着腰拖回来，顶着肉壶嘴儿不停地磨。

"太深了…不要…别~"蔡徐坤被磨得两腿乱蹬，范丞丞却不间断地凿地更用力。

绞紧的肠肉吸着范丞丞不让他抽出来，湿软的腔内像是发了洪水。范丞丞那一梭子射的又长又多，绵长的高潮让他失神，只能蜷缩在范丞丞的怀抱中不受控制的抽搐着。

在陷入昏睡前，他还能用仅存的理智说一句话。

"别拔出来。"

范丞丞舔吻着蔡徐坤的脸颊，就着相连的方式，望着怀里的人。

肌肤贴着肌肤，水乳交融的性爱。

但是范丞丞知道，这一切仅此而已。

三

蔡徐坤不知道自己是被什么吵醒的。是酥酥麻麻的快感还是低沉不间断的男声低音对话。

房间里只有悠悠的昏黄灯光，转身去找范丞丞，映入眼帘的确是一头金发。

是林彦俊。

而林彦俊的手，正揉搓着他的乳头，像解压玩具一般的不停揉搓。

只是短短的几秒钟，蔡徐坤就明显的感觉到，他湿了。

呻吟被吞在嗓子里，他抓住林彦俊的手十指相扣。和范丞丞的性爱使他餍足，是每月最舒适的时刻之一。林彦俊消瘦冰凉的手指将蔡徐坤的手圈在掌心，依然像是对待解压玩具一样的捏压。疼痛让蔡徐坤清醒，听清了林彦俊正在交谈的内容。

"航班改到下午吧，刚好有灵感写歌。什么歌啊…" 林彦俊打趣的目光望着蔡徐坤"大概是一首性感的歌。"

蔡徐坤也不知道为什么，每次面对这个队友他都会有些不自在。那种不自在不是因为尴尬，反而更像是害羞。就算是两人早就有了肉体关系，可是也没办法像和范丞丞那样free的相处。他目光中带着羞怯与渴望，林彦俊挂掉电话，把他从被子中捞起来抱进了怀里。

吻是成年人的吻。上颚被舔舐过的阵阵酥麻让鼻子微微发酸，伴随着洗衣剂的味道涌入鼻腔。林彦俊的手又回到了蔡徐坤的胸口，食指像拨弄琴弦一样拨弄着蔡徐坤的乳头。呻吟被卷进了喉咙里，灵巧的舌头模仿着性交的动作，多重的快感让蔡徐坤缺氧。一吻结束，额头抵着额头，酒窝的出现伴着笑声。

"生过孩子的人怎么还是不会接吻。"

"孩子又不是用嘴生的。"鼓着嘴嘟嘟囔囔，被人亲在脸颊。

房门滴的一声被刷开，蔡徐坤吓得一躲，被林彦俊安抚的亲了亲。

"是丞丞。"

范丞丞再次带着一身冷气回到房间，看着床头两人缠绵也不恼，笑嘻嘻的冲过来亲了蔡徐坤一口，又转去亲林彦俊，被林彦俊勉强躲开。

"脏死了，快去擦嘴。"嫌弃的摸了把嘴的林彦俊看着一脸你能把我怎样的少年也是生不起气来。

"香草味的冰淇淋？"蔡徐坤抿了抿嘴唇。

"还是哥哥好。"范丞丞脱了外套上衣，裸着上身从林彦俊怀里把蔡徐坤搂了过来，还不忘撅着嘴对着林彦俊哼了一声。

"腹肌眼看就没有了，还这么晚吃舔舐。"林彦俊伸手去摸范丞丞隐隐约约的腹肌，被范丞丞灵活躲开。

"总比某人瘦的干巴巴好。"

林彦俊也不说话，解开衬衫纽扣，一颗一颗的盯着范丞丞的眼睛。解到最后几颗时，拉着蔡徐坤的手探进自己的衣内。

"硬吗？"

"硬。"手掌下的腹肌宣誓着力量与速度，蔡徐坤不禁想到之前林彦俊操弄他的时候，每次高潮时，他都控制不住的要把手压在林彦俊的腹肌上。刚才在身体里堆积的快感又开始回温。

范丞丞看着他俩eyefuck的噼里啪啦直冒火花，捣乱的怕掉蔡徐坤的手。

"哥哥别浪了，他今天操不了你。"

蔡徐坤疑惑的歪着头，他竟然没有因为这种粗俗的话语羞耻，而是淡淡的失望。

林彦俊摸着蔡徐坤的下巴，大拇指伸进蔡徐坤的嘴里。

"下午要去拍mv。"

蔡徐坤明了的点点头，林彦俊一直在重要工作前都遵守禁欲的原则。

口水因为拇指在作乱，顺着嘴角流出。身体顺从的被范丞丞摆成跪趴的姿势，可是蔡徐坤的眼神依旧没有离开林彦俊。

"坤坤真乖。"林彦俊奖赏似的捏捏蔡徐坤的下巴。

范丞丞顶进去的时候，蔡徐坤咬住了林彦俊的拇指。牙齿咬得很深，伴着挺动的节奏，始终没有松开。林彦俊单手解开了皮带，裤子顺着瘦削的大腿滑落，深色的内裤上一圈水痕。

林彦俊用拇指去磨蔡徐坤的门牙。"坤坤，可以用嘴给我生孩子啊。"

蔡徐坤绞紧了后穴，生理和心理的快感让他敏感的随时都可以高潮。他茫然的张开嘴，伸出艳红的舌。林彦俊掏出分身，搭在蔡徐坤的舌头上抖动。

"只可以舔哦，不可以吞进去。晚上你有舞台，喉咙会受伤。"

蔡徐坤就像被那声音下了蛊，乖巧的将滴着前液的龟头含进口腔，不敢吞的太深，虽然他好想整根含进喉咙，可是他不敢违抗此时林彦俊的话。

"哥哥真是贪吃，前面也要，后面也要。操死你得了。"

年轻的少年似是妒忌又似是不服，捏紧蔡徐坤的腰侧，像是要把他整个人钉在自己的分身上。

肉壶被一次又一次的顶弄，蔡徐坤嘴里含着东西，呼吸都很困难，脸色憋的发红又不舍得放开。

"呼吸。"林彦俊捏住蔡徐坤的腮让他张嘴喘气。

"哥哥你太湿了，含他那东西有那么爽吗？你看全是水！"

范丞丞手从两人结合处摸了一把伸到林彦俊面前，晶莹粘稠的拉丝淫荡的要命，蔡徐坤害羞的瞪他，林彦俊却张开嘴把范丞丞的手指含在了嘴里。

"好咸。"

"fuck！彦俊你太骚了吧。"范丞丞恼怒的不想承认，刚才舌尖划过手指的触感让他差点射了出来。他恼怒的抓住蔡徐坤的腰，发泄一样的恶狠狠的操在蔡徐坤的敏感处。

"丞丞…太快了…别…要射了….啊！唔…唔…"蔡徐坤被林彦俊捂住嘴，呻吟声被闷喉咙里，他挣扎着想要躲开，却刺激的眼前如白光闪耀。林彦俊把他的乳头含进了嘴里，啮咬的瞬间，他浑身痉挛地射了出来。

蔡徐坤软成了一滩水，任由范丞丞喘着粗气射进了他的体内深处。

林彦俊抓住蔡徐坤的头发，把分身对着脸开始撸动，他喘息声很小，还没有范丞丞的喘息声大。这时屋里没有了其他声音，范丞丞的目光和蔡徐坤都的目光都盯着林彦俊撸动的动作。蔡徐坤痴迷着伸出舌头静静等待着，呼吸慢慢急促，浓稠的精液全部射进了蔡徐坤的嘴里。精液量很足，粘粘的，蔡徐坤吞咽干净，满足的扬起嘴角像是等待着夸奖。

林彦俊看着可爱附身亲吻他，"小馋猫。"

又转身亲下了范丞丞，"你是不是有点快？"

"啊？"范丞丞一时没有反应过来。"你才快！还不是你骚！你洗干净，小爷告诉你什么叫做持久。"

蔡徐坤一身如沐浴阳光中温暖舒适，吵吵闹闹的声音还在耳边，他已经缓缓陷入了睡眠。

是做梦吗？怎么有一个小小的童声在唤妈咪。

妈咪要睡了，别吵。

妈咪也想宝宝。

宝宝不要怪妈咪好不好。

妈咪最爱宝宝了。

END


End file.
